Nephelim d'un mois de Mars édition 2010
by Alia-karasu
Summary: Univers de Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims, Mpreg, Slash et creature!fic...


Disclaimer: rien à moi.

Note 1: Bah pour le coup j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce one-shot, entre mes idées trop nombreuses et mon cahiers avec _**toutes**_ mes notes (6 pages de repères chronologiques sur cet univers) qui est resté chez mes parents...

Note 2: Je rappel que cette fic fait suite à Une nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims à Un Halloween de nephelim et à Un Noël de nephelim, mieux vaut les avoir lu avant.

Note 3: Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas, Gabriel est le compagnon de Marcus, c'est un vampire, on l'a vu assez rapidement dans le one-shot de noël.

*

Draco tendit sa tasse de thé à Armand et se ré-enfonça dans le confortable canapé du salon.

« Je me demandai quand tu passerais, c'est rare qu'on se voit à cette époque de l'année...

-Ne m'en parle pas, entre toi, Marcus, et moi, on pourrai s'attendre à des période de chaleurs plus espacées, mais non...il a fallut que ça tombe quasiment quatre semaines en suivant.

Armand réprima un soupir, il fallait qu'il aille prendre des nouvelles de son neveu, il était étrangement calme, chose jamais vu après sa semaine de chaleurs.

« Mais bon...parlons de toi, tu penses être enceint ?

-Aucune chance, j'ai dû prendre la potion à la dernière minute...

Draco sentit l'autre le dévisager et s'expliqua.

« On était près à tenter d'avoir un nouveau bébé, ou plus, mais à peine deux jours avants Harry a eu une de ses petites chaleurs éclair, comme avant qu'il attende Siria, donc...au cas où on a décidé de remettre ça à plus tard...

-Et vous saurez quand si Harry est enceint ?

-Dans un mois, mais vu qu'il n'a ni envies bizarres, ni besoin de plus de sommeil, je pense que c'est bon, on est tranquille.

-Tu ne veux pas d'un medere enceint sur les bras ?

-Surtout pas, une fois m'a suffit...

Un silence confortable s'installa avant qu'Armand ne le brise.

« Mais la potion de contraception a besoin d'être au repos pendant un mois...

-Ah...oui, ça...

-Comment notre très cher potionniste a pu te la donner, je sais que Gabriel a des siècles d'expériences mais quand même...

Le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres du blond était assez effrayant, très serpentard aussi.

« Tu sais que depuis que Percy est devenu un elfe, lui et Olivier essayent pur un bébé...

-Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est plus au stade d'essai, Percy arrive régulièrement complétement épuisé et se plaignant des hormones de grossesses.

-Et bien d'après ce que m'a dit Gabriel, tout a commencé un mois après que Percy ait pris l'élixir d'héritage...

***Flashback***

Gabriel rajouta de l'aubépine dans la potion que lui avait commandé l'ambassadeur norvégien et se retourna vers Marcus, son calice le adorait le regarder s'affairer devant ses chaudron.

« Il faudra que tu me rappelles de mettre ta potion de contraception en route.

L'infere acquiesça distraitement, il allait dire quelque chose lorsque la porte de la boutique grinça, et avec un tel grincement pas besoin de carillon, ses oreilles en souffraient régulièrement.

Olivier s'approcha du comptoir, l'air légèrement inquiet, Marcus esquissa un sourire.

« Alors Dubois, épuisé par ton elfe ?Pas si facile de tenir le rythme d'une créature magique, hein ?

-Toi le nephelim soumis, on t'a rien demandé !

Le vampire se pinça l'arête du nez, s'ils commençaient déjà à s'engueuler...Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son calice, le rappelant à l'ordre.

« Olivier, tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Oui, ça fait un mois qu'on essaye pour ce bébé et Percy n'a toujours aucun des symptômes, on se demandait si il y avait un potion pour voir si...

-Je vais chercher ça.

Il partit dans l'arrière boutique tandis que Marcus recommençait à s'en prendre à son ancienne nemesis.

« Donc tu n'as pas encore réussi à le mettre enceint ? Peut-être que tu n'est pas assez viril ?

-Je rêve ou c'est toi qui ose parler de virilité, alors que tout le monde sait que tu n'es jamais au dessus.

-Je suis son calice s'est normal qu'il domine, quand à être 'au dessus', je te signale que nous somme très souple, on essaye toutes les positions, nous on a l'endurance pour...

Gabriel arriva alors derrière l'infere et le foudroya du regard.

« Voilà la potion, il pourra la prendre dès ce soir...

-Génial, tu m'excusera Flint, mais je dois aller retrouver mon compagnon, qu'il fasse le test, certains d'entre nous sont capable de mettre leur compagnon enceint.

Marcus allait répondre quelque chose, quand une lueur diabolique passa dans ses yeux.

« Dubois attends !

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu as bien dis que Weasley n'avait aucun symptôme ?

-Oui.

-Et il vous arrive d'échanger les rôles...

-Euh oui, mais c'est lui la créature magique donc...

Marcus ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il attrapa le flacon de bile d'Elekk Volant d'Alaska, l'ouvrit et le mit sous le nez de l'ex-griffondor. L'odeur qui s'en échappait fit rapidement effet et Olivier se mit à déverser son déjeuner sur le sol.

« Mes félicitations, tu es très probablement enceint, Gabriel-chéri, tu peux me passer la potion, qu'on teste ça...

Autant dire que l'ex-serpentard s'amusait comme un fou, bien sûr la potion fut positive, et bien sûr ils trouvèrent autre chose sur quoi s'engueuler.

« Bon, et bien au moins Percy et moi avons notre famille en route, ça prouve qu'on est adulte, nous, on est responsable, nous, on peut s'occuper d'un bébé...

-Excuse moi mais rien ne m'empêche d'avoir un bébé...

-Oui, mais à moins que tu ne sois déjà enceint il sera bien plus jeune, on aura toujours un coup d'avance...

-Effectivement, je ne pourrai jamais te battre sur l'âge...mais par contre les nephelims on bien plus facilement des jumeaux ou des triplés...donc pour ce qui est de la quantité...

C'est à peu près là que Gabriel intervint, coupant court au délire de son calice.

***Fin du Flashback***

« J'ai peur de voir où cette petite dispute mène...

Draco sourit à Armand.

« Gabriel avait quasiment oublié cette dispute mais il y a une semaine et demi, trois jours après les chaleurs de Marcus et l'avant veille des mienne, Gabriel a eu une surprise en rentrant à leur appartement...

***Flashback***

La première chose que Gabriel remarqua en entrant dans le salon, c'est que Marcus était affalé sur le canapé, chose rare à part lorsqu'il était en chaleurs, bien sûr les sienne venaient juste de se terminer... Marcus avait été bizarre d'ailleurs, il avait semblé presque...coupable.

La seconde chose qu'il remarqua, c'était le pot de nutella vide posé sur la table basse, rien d'étrange à ça, son calice adorait ce truc, chaque fois qu'il se préparait pour une de ses chaleurs, il achetait une vingtaine de pots, curieusement il avait préféré prendre du miel la fois d'avant, ils avaient donc une étagère entière de nutella, ça allait surement rester là jusqu'aux prochaine chaleurs de Marcus...

Il attrapa le pot vide et se tourna vers son compagnon, compagnon qui évitait à tout prix de le regarder dans les yeux...

Il entra dans la cuisine et souleva le couvercle de la poubelle, près à y jeter le pot...poubelle qui était pleine, remplie d'une dizaine de pots similaires...

Si un autre potionniste s'était chargé de la potion de son chère et tendre infere, il aurait presque pu penser qu'il était enceint...presque.

Quoique la façon dont Marcus s'était comporté...

Sa gorge se serra, il avait raté la potion, Marcus allait le tuer dès qu'il serait remit du choc.

Paniqué, Gabriel tenta de reprendre la recette de la potion du début, cherchant où il avait pu se tromper, bon sang il se souvenait même du moment où il avait dit à Marcus qu'il allait bientôt devoir la mettre en route, juste avant la visite d'Olivier et...

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ouvrit la placard et regarda dans les affaires de son calice. En à peine trente secondes, il trouva la potion de contraception, intacte, pas ouverte, rien...

« MARCUS !!

***Fin du Flashback***

« Et donc, quand j'ai passé un coup de cheminé une heure après, Gabriel m'a rassuré en disant qu'il avait bien une potion de contraception pour moi...

-J'arrive pas à croire que je vais être grand-oncle...

-Je me demande juste combien il va en porter...

-Hein ?

-Nous pour nos première grossesse on ne portait qu'un seul enfant, mais en même temps on avait seize ans, lui il en a trente-cinq...

-Oui...trente-cinq, on pourrait penser qu'il a passer l'âge de faire ce genre de coup...je pari sur des jumeaux.

-Moi, des triplés.

***

Gabriel regarda son chère et tendre se battre avec la fermeture de son jean.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Ce bébé est sensé ne pas avoir un mois, même mon oncle a mis plus longtemps à avoir des signes visibles des triplés...

-Je te rappelle qu'un infere peut porter jusqu'à cinq enfants d'un coup...

Marcus pâlit visiblement et regarda son estomac avec horreur.

-Dis-toi qu'au moins tu aura plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur Olivier et Percy...pas l'âge, mais la quantité tu sais...

*

Bon, maintenant faudrait que j'écrive enfin ce fameux one-shot sur Olivier et Percy...et peut-être un autre sur la relation Marcus/Gabriel...?


End file.
